


If only I could be lost in you forever

by flowercrownxjmo



Category: Back Roads - Tawni O'Dell
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Sex, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownxjmo/pseuds/flowercrownxjmo





	If only I could be lost in you forever

They both knew they had to let go of each other, loosen their tight embrace, but they couldn’t. Not yet.  
  
The old mattresses they were sat upon didn’t do much for warmth and weren’t exactly clean, but neither of them seemed to care. Their bubble too precious to burst.  
  
In the middle of this dump of old cars they had been experiencing a closeness and once they would unwrap themselves from each other, the loneliness would seep right back into both of their hearts.  
  
Their lovemaking had begun frantic, two bodies searching for pleasure. After they had quickly ripped their clothes of each other’s body, she looked into his eyes and kept staring, her thumb grazing his jawline.  
  
He had felt it, her interest, her caring. It had warmed his heart. He had smiled at her, then kissed her slowly. While caressing her soft skin, he had laid her on her back on the mud-stained mattresses.  
  
She had bitten her lip as she looked into his eyes ones more, making his insides feel like they were on fire. The woman underneath him was glowing, her eyes glimmering with need and love at the same time.  
  
He had bowed down his head and had kissed her neck, gradually lowering his mouth as she emitted soft sounds. Her hands had been in his hair, keeping him close to her body while he worshipped her.  
  
When he had entered her, she had gasped, tightening her arms around his neck. The mattress had creaked in the rhythm of his lazy thrusts.  
  
Where they had started off with frantic touching, they had slowed down to a gentle but passionate intimacy, lost in the embrace. Time had stood still, their minds in a state where troubled thoughts and messed up families did not exist. Their disordered lives had come together for a moment of passion and pleasure, two hearts searching for a bit of love to hang on to.  
  
Hovering over her, he had steadily thrusted into her as her hands wandered over his shoulders, resting at his biceps. Her feet had been tucked tightly at the base of his spine, encouraging him at every push of his hips. Her lips had been locked onto his, occasionally stopping their movements to catch some breath.  
  
As she neared her high, her nails had scratched over his skin, leaving red marks. The sounds she had made spurred him on. He had whispered sweet words of reassurance in her ear, breathing down her neck, her hair tickling his jaw. He had been close when she fell. The feeling of her quivering walls had caused his rhythm to falter as he, too, found his climax.  
  
They had clung to each other, not wanting their bubble to burst as they slowly came back to their senses. One of his hands had been tangled in her hair as the other lovingly stroked her thigh. Her arms had been tightly wrapped around his torso, anchoring him to her body.  
  
They had stayed like that until their breaths had evened out. He had looked up, carefully perusing her face. Her lips had been swollen and her eyes had been glassy but content. She had seemed at peace. As a chill had run through her body, he had sat up and pulled her into his lap.  
  
This was the position they were in. His arms wrapped around her frame as her head was tucked into his neck. Neither of them said anything. Understanding existed in their bodily contact, her skin touching his, their intimacy speaking quietly but more than their words ever could.  
  
In this state they remained for hours on the dirty mattress. The decrepit cars disappearing from sight as the sun set and the night fell. For this short period in time their world existed just of the two of them; two broken souls clinging to each other, never wanting their moment to end.


End file.
